


Together Again

by MMH_Enthusiast



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMH_Enthusiast/pseuds/MMH_Enthusiast
Summary: Clark and Bruce reunited after being apart for two weeks. Super fluffy!





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so be patient with me :) This was inspired by one of my favorite stories I've read called Sleep Tight (was deleted awhile back unfortunately) but I don't know who wrote that story so I can't give the proper credit :(

When Superman arrived at The Watchtower, it was two in the morning. Worn out from his two-week off-world mission, Clark couldn’t wait to go curl up in bed. With Bruce. Clark gave a small smile at that. After two weeks of being apart, he would finally be able to see his partner. But first, he’d have to find him. Walking to the monitor womb, Clark found a new sense of energy, despite being exhausted from the mission.

When he finally made it to the monitor womb, Clark was very surprised by the sight he was greeted with. Diana was finishing a cup of coffee as she stared at the screens, and sitting next to her, with his feet propped up and chin resting against his chest, was a sleeping Bruce. Clark could hear the deep rhythmic breathing coming from Bruce and smiled. Knowing Batman, this was the first real amount of sleep he was getting in the past two weeks. Clark walked over to the pair and quietly greeted Diana, small smile still on his face.

“Hey, Diana.”

“Hey, Kal. Welcome home.”

“Thanks. How long has he been here?”

“Well our shift started at midnight but I’m pretty sure he went on patrol before he came here. He looked exhausted, even thru the cowl when he came in, and fell asleep maybe half an hour ago. I wouldn’t be surprised if he hasn’t slept in a few days.”

“Neither would I, Diana”

Diana looked up at him. “You know, you should head home. Your probably pretty tired after your mission.”

“Yeah, I’m beat. You mind if I take him with me?”

Diana laughed, “He’s all yours. Saves me from waking him up and getting his moody wrath. He’s been especially irritated these last two weeks. Probably missing his special someone.”

Diana then winked at him as Clark blushed and looked over at Bruce. Bruce had a little frown on his mouth as he slept. Deciding to take him home without waking him up, Clark gently lifted his partner into his arms. Waking slightly, but not fully into consciousness, Bruce cracked an eyelid and saw Clark.

“Mmmm… Clark… Welcome home…”, Bruce murmured and then fell back into a deep sleep, his head resting against Clark’s chest, and all traces of his frown gone.

Clark turned back to Diana, who was smiling, having heard Bruce.

“Goodnight, Diana. See you tomorrow.”

“Night, Kal.”

Clark slowly flew to the Zeta tubes, trying not to jostle the man in his arms. As soon as they were back in the Batcave, Clark saw Alfred.

“Good evening, Master Clark. It’s good to see you. Leave it to you to finally get Master Bruce to fall asleep.”

“Thanks, Alfred. Has he gotten any sleep in the last two weeks?”

“Very minimal amount, I’m afraid. You know how hard it is to get him to leave the computer after patrol, sir. Especially since he knew you were not upstairs waiting for him like usual.”

Clark blushed again and chuckled slightly, “Yeah, he can definitely be very stubborn. I’m going to make sure he catches up on some sleep then. See you in the morning, Alfred.”

“Good night, sir.”

Clark flew them up to their room and set Bruce into a sitting position on the bed.

“Bruce, I need you to sit up some so I can get you out of your suit,” Clark whispered to his partner.

Bruce grumbled a little in his sleep but sat up, eyes still closed, swaying slightly. Clark began to take the armor, starting with the cowl. Once he had everything off, Clark grabbed a shirt and boxers to put on the man. He helped Bruce into his boxers and then looked at the man’s torso. There was a big bruise covering the ribs on his right side, and a stitched-up gash on his left pectoral.

“What did you get yourself into, B?” Clark asked quietly, mostly to himself. He then kissed Bruce’s injuries lightly, so as not to hurt him more, then kissed his forehead. Bruce sighed a little in his sleep and slurred, “Mmm…Misst you Clak”.

Clark smiled as he put the t-shirt on his boyfriend, “Missed you to, B.”

Clark walked over to their shared closet and sped changed into sweatpants, leaving his chest bare. He then scooped Bruce up and laid them on the bed. Clark was on his back with Bruce’s head on his chest, arm wrapped around his waist. Clark played with Bruce’s hair and felt himself giving into sleep.

“Love you, Bruce.” Clark saw Bruce’s lips curve slightly into a small smile just as he fell into a deep sleep right next to his partner.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce woke slowly to a bright room, feeling very content, wrapped in warmth and not wanting to move. Eyes still closed, Bruce realized he was laying on Clark, who had wrapped his arms around Bruce’s torso. Bruce smiled slightly realizing his boyfriend must have gotten back last night and carried him from the tower. Tightening the arm that he had around Clark’s waist slightly, he opened his eyes slowly, and then lifted his head to look at his partner. His face was peaceful as he breathed deeply. Bruce watched Clark sleep for a minute because he had really missed his partner. Bruce brought his hand up to Clark’s face and stroked his cheek slightly. Clark leaned his face into Bruce’s hand, slowly waking up, keeping his eyes closed. With a smirk on his face, Bruce moved closer to Clark’s face and whispered, “Morning, sleepyhead”, and then kissed him slowly.

Bruce felt Clark completely wake up to deepen their kiss. He then pulled back and opened his eyes the same time Clark did, and felt Clark lightly stroking his bruised side with one of his hands.

Clark smirked, “Sleepyhead? I’m not the one who fell asleep on monitor duty last night”.

“Well why didn’t you wake me up so I could properly welcome you home?” Bruce leered, staring into Clark’s beautiful blue eyes.

Clark laughed, eyes crinkling, “You were so out of it I don’t think I could have woken you up if I tried, let alone get a ‘proper’ welcome home.” Then he leaned down to kiss the cut on Bruce’s pectoral.

Bruce started to trace patterns along Clark’s torso when Clark asked, “Bruce, why didn’t you sleep very much while I was gone?”

Bruce just shrugged and rolled off of Clark and sat on the edge of the bed facing away from him.

Bruce heard Clark move, “B, you may be Batman, but you need sleep just like everybody else.”

Still looking at the floor, he then stated, “I can’t sleep when you’re gone.”

“B…”, Clark said softly and he moved to sit next to Bruce. He turned Bruce’s head and kissed him deeply.

When they pulled apart, Bruce leaned his forehead against Clark’s, eyes closed, and whispered, “I love you, Clark”.

“Love you too, Bruce.”

After two long weeks of being apart, the two simply held each other, comforted that they were finally together again.


End file.
